


Back From the Countryside

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Reunion Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has came back to 221b after 3 days away in the country side and all he wants is his John Watson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From the Countryside

**Author's Note:**

> My first slash. sorry if you wanted graphic. i'm just not good at them. might try it if people request.

Sherlock got back home after 3 days on a boring but satisfying case in the green countryside. He always felt just a little depressed when he came back from cases that were easy to solve because they were never that long or interesting and the only thing that would sooth his depression was John.  
The sweet, compassionate army doctor who loved Sherlock from the moment they went on their first case together. It may have taken Sherlock a little longer to realize his true feelings but they were no less. As Sherlock stepped through the door to his cluttered flat, the smell of freshly made coffee and John's current aftershave hit him first. He breathed in contently.  
"Sherlock? Is that you?" John's voice chimed from the kitchen. Sherlock waddled further into his flat, pulling a small bag behind him. A tired but excitable looking John came into the living room with two mugs of coffee, perfectly made.

"Thank you so much!" Sherlock exclaimed as he took one of the mugs and gave John a welcoming hug.  
"God I've missed you." John whispered into his lovers ear as they both set their drinks down to give a better hug. Sherlock tightened his grip on John and kissed his neck. That kiss became a passionate snog on the lips and that caused them to fall on the floor, tangled in one another's bodies. They had missed each other so very much, partly because reunion sex was so much better than normal sex because the build up was ten times better but also because they hated spending two seconds away from each other never mind 3 days. Sherlock followed the line of John's torso down to his crotch, stopping at all his favorite parts of the doctors strong body such as his scar on his shoulder and that tuff of chest hair that grew all curly like ringlets. "Mmm. You're so strong." John hummed appreciatively as Sherlock's hand cupped tightly around his crotch. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Sherlock whispered into John's ear and they guided each other into the bedroom with their lips


End file.
